


Faults in our stars

by Hamiah



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Hux and OFC common backstory, Loyalty, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Sexual Content, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Treachery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-01 18:59:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13301199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamiah/pseuds/Hamiah
Summary: A woman from General Hux's past has returned now to the Starkiller base as a lieutenant. But it is not sure at all General Hux want to remember her even if she helped him a lot to move up ranks. Simply she come a world with which can not really boast. How much could the mysterious women sacrificed for an uncalled loyality? Is loyality really as important to Hux as he says or opinions of other high-ranking leaders worth more?





	1. Homecoming

Eight years have passed, and she finally was there where always wanted to be. Eight long and very hard years. In every minute during her long journey she has kept eyes only on her goals. She has fought against prejudice, disparagement and contempt and she has proved she is trustworthy and she is far more than they believed. She exercised and learned hard and exploited every opportunity. She knew well of herself and only developed her best capabilities. She wiped out her old life and now she was a valuable member of the First Order. She earned all praise and success with good reasons. She struggled to be herself and she created her new personality – Rayn Sigear – and now she walks on her own way.  
And now she reaches her purpose.

“Lieutenant!” a thin male voice comes from the radio. “We left the hyperspace. Arrive in 5 minutes!” 

“Understood” She leaped from the chair impatiently. She couldn’t sit still. Excitement took her with itself like a mighty wave. New rank, new task… a brandnew life. But her heart is beating so quick and her ankles is shaking for another reason. This is His base. Now she is under his command again. Will he know her when see her again? Does he remember her? They havn’t met for a long time. Cartainly he has more important tasks than preserving old memories. And what if he doesn’t recognize her? Can she just stand before him and say hello? Has any meaning their acquaintenance? 

5 minutes passed immediantely and the ship landed easily without shaking. As soon as the door opend she almost jumped from the vehicle. Despite shining sunshine freezing cold welcome her. But it didn’t matter to her. The excitement heated up her blood. Looking around snowy, jagged mountains were circled around the main building of the base. The base itself was build in a mountain and even at it’s highest point theres was walls. Of course, she knew the whole planet was a base in fact, but stand there and seeing it with her own eyes was completely different feeling. It was grander and far more impressive. 

“Welcome to the Starkiller base, Lieutenant!” A tall man greeted her from afar. He was not that she expected, but when she saw his rank immediately saluted. 

“Thank you, sir’” she said with military discipline. His superior only noded to rest. He was a dump, a little bit grizzled man. The calm eyes surveying her were steel-gray and the slightest of age-wrinkles lurking at their corners

“I’m Major Jantar Dweren. The development of artillery equipment of the base and the stormtroopers is under my supervison!” His stern voice frightened her at first. Her previously base - despite it was part of the First Order – was rather a research lab than a military base. Though she prepared straiter expectations in formality she found it too rigorous. Here she was a soldier. 

“I understood you are aware of your task and you can start immediately” He stared at her and his gaze almost slammed her. 

“Yes, sir!” said without hesitation. Tha Major’s answer was only a nod.

“Good. Leave your packages it will be handled! Follow me!” He still finished the sentence when he was leaving. Rayn was fast-paced after the man. 

“All documents and equipments you need is at your disposal! Besides five engineer IT specialist are subordinate to you” They soon reached the hangar and actually entered the base. The hangar was huge, well lighted and noisy. Dozens of TIE fighter lined up next to each other. A lot of technicians rushed there beside there was at least ten stormtrooper in every corner. 

“During the day of tomorrow, you are going to receive your register code. Starting your work is only possible after that!” The man’s voice came a little further because Rayn ignorantly stopped for a moment. Luckily, she could catch up him without he noticed. “Your seconded post is on the fifteenth floor in the B3 subsector. You shall report directly to me in writing every Mondays until 18:00.” Rayn was a little bit disappointment because she tought her work is important enough for the General to address it personally. It seemed not. “You shall not speak about the details of your work anyone exept your direct subordinates, me and of course General Hux. Your official work time is between 8:00-18:00 from Monday to Saturday. However, you shall also be available anytime. Organize your daily activities according to this. All meal is held in officer-canteen on the first floor. Breakfast from 6:00, your lunch-break hold between 12:00-12:30 and dinner is after your official worktime.” While he was speaking they arrived a wide corridor which marked B00. “You can apply to leave the base at most for a day once in every three months. You shall give details where to go and who you are going to meet. I reject anytime without explanation. If you get you shall wear tracker and report every single event.” They turned to corridor B21. “During today you will receive your datapad. You shall take with yourself wherever you go. Due to the size of the base you will gets commands throught this” 

They passed of a couple of corridors and rooms. For a while Rayn didn’t pay attention to what he said, she knew well these informations will be on her datapad. Actually, in more detailed. Instead she was looking for corridors. She considered every intersection and into every open door. She hoped maybe can see the General somewhere but didn’t succeed. At the end of her and the Major’s way they went upstairs to the fifth floor. It looked like it was the accommodation area. As they steped out from the elevator a very tall, skinny and very repulsive woman waited. She looked 40 years old and they were on the same rank despite Rayn was only 24 years old.

“Lieutenant! She is Lieutenant Tamareen F’yeet! F’yeet, she is Lieutenant Rayn Sigear! introduced the two women for each other. “She will show you your room, the accommodation area, the canteen, your worksector and rest of the base. As I said your duty is going to start tomorrow. However, your official briefing will be hold next week” 

“Next week, sir?” Rayn suddenly caught her attention. 

“As I said, Lieutenant! Currently General Hux is not on the base. He will arrive next week!” A thousand of thought run up Rayn’s mind. She will see him in a week! But it’s a long time! But at least she can see him. If she survived eight years than seven little day will be nothing. Leastwise she hoped.

“Lieutenant Sigear!” Her superior’s voice pulled back her to the reality. “Lieutenant F’yeet! Dismissed!” After the woman saluted he turned and went away.

***

Loud and monotonous tweet waked up Rayn just as every single morning on the week. Six days passed since when she arrived the Starkiller base. Six, torturingly slow days. Every single minute seemed to her a whole eternity which didn’t want to end. But finally, the seventh day has come. To this thought she got nervous and was excitement over her. Just as always. But this day will be different. This will be far more longer than the others and she will be unable to concentrate on her work. Furthermore, the insecurity was completely infuriating. Whether when she will be called? Forenoon? Afternoon? After the official worktime? Whether or not he is calling her at all? Or he thinks she get already a satisfactory briefing? 

She reached from her bed with a heavy sigh and with usual movment switch off the alarm clock. She hasn’t mood to do anything. She was tired because she could barely asleep. Old memories haunted her incessantly. She laid in her bed for moments before she kicked the quilt down. She got up with a huge stretch that make her feels better a little bit. She shuffles to the window where touched a button and the curtains rised up. The same view greeted her as every morning. Snowy landscape, blue sky and high mointains. It was beautiful undoubtedly, but in her mind only one thing was enough place right now. Maybe tomorrow she can calm down and just delight in beaty of nature. With a yawn she turned and looked around her little room. One bed, one desk and one cabinet. It was not much moreover she shered the bathroom with her neighbor, but she didn’t complain. After all, it was a military base. 

Almost half an hour later she came out of bathroom in her uniform with fresh feelings ready to go. With routinely moves she bended her long, reddish brown hair, and rubbing her dark brown eyes to hide the black shadows under her eyes. She quickly made a last look in the mirror and looked at the clock. It was 7:18. She was delayed. But still with a happy smile ran out from the shared apartment. This is the seventh day!

She rushed foraward in the corridor to the canteen. Honestly, she didn’t hate anything more than to eat in hurry, but she couldn’t force herself to get up earlier. She was simply too tired for that. The base was huge, but luckily, she had good sense of locality. She soon learned which way to go so she took the turns confidently. Many people came up against her. The same persons every day. 

About half past eight in the hands of her poor breakfast she headed to her friends to the other side of the canteen. It was late and there was not much choice for breakfast, so she only got a bowl of porridge and a cup of coffee. The huge canteen was now almost empty which isn’t suprising because all officer had taken their workplace yet. She easy flipped the steel chairs and tables and sat upright at the table.

“Well, well! Look at that! Who is here?” A muscular, brown haired man greeted her with shining smile. “It’s 7:34. New record!” The others at the table laughted at. “I’m just starting to suspect that actually your work time start only at 9 o’clock. Maybe is it a mysterious right for hyper-super-engineer-soldiers? 

“Yeah right! I have been caught!” Rayn made innocent face. “Funny as always, Ralem” said and started her breakfast. She knew Lieutanant Ralem Harter essentially since her first day. He is responsible for communication between the sectors on the base and many times a day he takes visits in Rayn’s sector, so they meet often. She didn’t even swallow her first bite when another of her friend stand up in hurry. 

“I’m sorry but I have to go.” Sergeant Zarner Iwory was a short, black haired, reserved deck officer in the main control room and he was always in hurry especially when high-ranking leaders were on board. 

“Easy! It isn’t even quarter to eight!” The blonde haired, bullet woman sitting opposite Rayn calmed him. She was Vareen, Rayn’s roommate with whom shared the bathroom. Vareen served as a stretcher-bearer at medical depertmant in the sector E far away from Rayn so they usually met only at their quarters. 

“General Hux arrives in a few hours. I have to be on the deck!” he answerd in hurry and almost ran out from the canteen. Rayn’s heartbeat speeded up to hearing of the general’s name. Throughout the week she tried to avoid speaking about him or just even mention him. She was afraid to find out that she had known the Genaral for a long time. Anyway, she doesn’t know how it would affect him. Her past couldn’t be boasted.

“Anyway, your briefing will be held today, won’t it?” Vareen asked. 

“Should do” Rayn answerd between two bites. She tried to hide her excitement, but she felt her face flushed. 

“Aah first time to meet General Hux… it’s alwasy a pleasure” Ralem grined. Rayn ignored the pointed remark. In the last days she heard lots of things about Hux. Most of these wasn’t cordial but with a smiley on her face acknowledged that he hasn’t changed a bit.

“After all Major Dweren briefed me last week when I arrived. So, may be the General won’t call for me” She only got loud laugh from Ralem and Vareen for answer. 

“Don’t even hope for it, Rayn!” Vareen said with know-all look. 

“Yeah, the General controls everything himself on this base even the smallest screw. He supervises all procees and gives direct task personally. Belive me, he doesn’t entrust giving orders to anyone in his name!” Ralem added from Vareen’s wards but she soon interrupted him again. 

“But I heard he had an assistant a few years ago. A pretty looking, short haired girl” told with gossiping glint in her eyes. “Rumor has it, she worked – very well – under the General literelly!” she winked “It seems short hair is the General’s taste” By the time she finished her grin had reached her ears.

Rayn’s heart missed at least two beats and she felt painful tightness in her stomach. Although she was laughing with Vareen and Ralem, but she wanted just to run away. She imagined slapping herself a hunred times for be able to speak her normal voice. 

“Alright! Don’t be surprise if he calls me. I got it!” she tried to close this theme and she quickly finished her breakfast and drained her coffee in a single gulp. “Oh my God! It’s 7:50! We shall go now!” It wasn’t needed to recall twice them. As they realized how much time was both of them huddled a left the canteen in hurry. 

Rayn together with her thoughts walked to the fifteenth floor. The pleasing excitement was infected with a sickening, sore feeling. She knew what was that. She laughed sarcastically herself for feeling jealousy. And this wasn’t only because of the rumored assistant, but everybody who can be the General’s side in the past eight years. Although she knew she had spent much more time with him than anyone else in the whole base and they were almost friend, now it was like the past lives only in her memories   
With a deep sigh she dropped herself into the black leather chair and started her endless work. Weapon calibration, energy distribution counting, and a lot of simulations were waited just for her. Results were expected from her, but the progression of the week wasn’t exactly the planned one. She planned to finish the precalibrations and the survey of the main system in the first days and after the safety simulation tests she can start essential developments of the tracking systems. But she hadn’t completed half of the preparation calculating. And this wasn’t just because of her tiredness and distraction but the simulation had given acceptable results randomly. She consulted her subordinates in vain they couldn’t solve the problem. 

She wanted to present tanglibe results so much after the first week, but it won’t happen. Instead she sat there staring at a failed simulation summary again and archived the details to her report. This was already the fitfth failure today. After saving tha last data line she leaned back sadly and looked over her monitors again. The same red signals were shown on all screens.   
Energy stabilization – simulation: FAIL; Energy dispersion – simulation: FAIL; Traceability – simulation: FAIL; System defragtion – simulation: FAIL; Critical overload level – simulation: FAIL; Autmatic cooling process – simulation: FAIL.

She reached her datapad with lazy movement. All day she checked every five minutes for messages. Even a single notification didn’t come. 

“It doesn’t look good” came a male voice behind her. She almost jumped out from her chair with shock.

“Oh my God!” Rayn turned back to see the laughing Ralem. “I almost got a heartattack!”

“You know, in my defense, the door was open” Ralem explained with innocent look. “Do you have any idea what cause it?” headed in the direction of the monitors and started reading the summaries. 

“An unexpected variable. And I simply cann’t identify it. It is influancing the complete system and… I don’t know it seems nonsence. The simulations give solution randomly and what’s more it is uninterpetable!” complained. “This is much more complicated base than I thought at first”

“That doesn’t sound good” Ralem mumbled while was kept reading “And what’s your plan? Try all of possibilities one by one?”

“Yeah, something like that” Rayn answerd with a deep sigh. Loudly pronounced it was more rankling. “I sorted the used parameters in queue according to priority and contribution and then yes… I will try all of possibilities one by one. If I’m lucky the next simulation will solve the problem but if I not…”

“This gonna be your grave” Ralem finished her sentence and continued the reading. Rayn grimaced.

“Anyway, why are you here?” asked him when saw Ralem finished reading the main summary of the efficiency of the developments. 

“You missed the lunch. And right now, I have a lot of free time so I’m here to check you and see how you’re doing” Rayn stared Ralam with questioning look and immediately checked her datapad. It was 13:49. With laud sigh she leaned back again in her chair. Barely had breakfast to eat something, missed lunch and there isn’t many chance to eat something soon enough. 

Rayn suddenly understood the meaning of Ralem’s previous sentence. “How mean you have free time?”

“The main console in sector C is under repair. So neither my workstation is under power. It will have taken a few hours and…” He couldn’t finish because Rayn interrupted him.

“What happened with the main console?” she snapped viciously. “Any new update had been installed? I hadn’t got any notification about this! How could I develop these systems and make simulations if the parameters were changed without I am knowing it?” she started to panic but Ralem shaked his head. She felt a little easier. Ralem looked back at his shoulder suspiciously then answerd to Rayn quietly. 

“Kylo Ren happened” explaind. Rayn knew the mysterious commander by hearing. But it was more than enough because rumors always were about his tantrum and broken consols. “I hope you don’t have to go to Hux soon because he really goes off” 

“No, I didn’t get any order yet” answerd in frustration. She remembered many years ago seeing the General once very angry and than he was pissed at her. In fact, she never understands why exatly he was angry that day, but it doesn’t matter now. 

“Then you’ll be staying overnight” announced Ralem. “I have just come back from Hux’s office. General Canady is here and I’m sure he didn’t come for 5 minutes” As he saw Rayn’s face went paler he started out of the room with a chuckle. “Well don’t give up!” 

After Ralem left she stared at the onitors for a couple of minutes. She hadn’t any logical idea. With a sigh she typed new parameters and sterted a new simulation agan. And again, and again. And every time flashing error message greeted her.   
Next time when she checked her datapad time was 17:37. She didn’t even recognize the afternoon passed as fast as forenoon. But for the realization her stomach contracted in painful spasm and her throat griped hard. It hadn’t caused by hungry, but impatience. The day is about end and she was sure her briefing is getting closer. The great meeting with Hux is getting closer. When she couldn’t handle with her excitement anymore and only squirmed and had the jumps, moreover she started the same simulation the third time she decided for her the day was off. 

The wayback to her quarters was longer than any other time. She felt her legs heavier than usually and hardly took her. She felt herself a disappointed little child. With a heavy sigh she steped in hers and Vareen’s common little hallway. At her supriese scattered clothes awaited her and her friend’s room was open.

“Vareen? Are you here?” stepped to the door and looked in the empty room. When she shrugged and turned to her own room for lying comfortably on the bed the door of the bathroom opened loudly. 

“Where the hell have you been?” Vareen asked her with uncomprehending look. She was already in her standard nightclothes consisted black, loose shirt and gray trousers. “Sorry for mess! I had a very, very long day…” She picked up the parts of her uniform. “So, where have you been? It’s 20:34” asked firmly “Don’t say your briefing was so long!” 

“No, there was no briefing yet” smiled to her while was stepping in her room. She droped down her datapad and jacket to the edge of the bed than she fell next to them. “I had work all day” moaned in the white pillow. 

“Didn’t you get even any orders?” Vareen followed her to the room with her clothes in her hands still. After Rayn’s barely visible head shaking she continued. “Well, that’s mean Commander Ren had make him very upset”

“And another general also here…” added than finally sat up on the bed. “I think I gonna have a shower and go bed. Or will he call me that late?” 

“I don’t really know…” answerd while she was leaning to the wall “As far as I know he often held late-night meetings. At least communicational officers always complain about this and their horrible headache. But on the other hand, these meetings is held for generals and colonels, and not for a new officer’s briefing” 

“No metter!” Rayn stood up firmly and grabed her towel and nightclothes from the cabinet “I risk it” 

She went past Varen flourish and stepped in the little bathroom. At the moment the doors closed behind her last impetus has gone. She dropped her black tower to the sink and with a sight she leand on the edge. She looked in the mirror but there she saw only her tired, heavy-eyed reflection. Now it didn’t matter how much he wanted to meet Hux, she didn’t want Hux tu see her like this. She wanted when Hux recognize her his first thought would be “so changed” “become adult” “become a real woman” “she is radiant”. But now she looked like her old slef. With an easy move she unbraided her hair and just let it to fall on her shoulders. She undressed quickly and finally stepped in the shower.   
The strong and hot shower was like a heavenly dream. She felt the warm feeling around her body which slowly completely relaxed. She turned around with closed eyes and just let the warm water to removes all the recently tension from her shoulders and back. Just for a moment she forgot all of her problems and doubts. She almost regained her former energy and just hoped that she finally can rest at night. She didn’t think anything just enjoyed the useful effects of the shower.   
Even she didn’t realize how much time had passed. But suddenly loud knock disrupted her. At first she got scared and for a moment she completely forgot where she was, but soon realized Vareen was crying to her. 

“Rayn! Rayn! Get out! Now!” heard Vareen shrilly voice. Rayn stepped out of the shower curiously and wrapped the towel around herself. When she opened the door Vareen shouted to her with worried look “Finally!”

“What’s going on?” looked out the door cautiously. Just finished her sentence Vareen pushed her change of clothes in her hand. 

“Get dry and dress quickly” pushed her back to the bathroom and without any further word run back Rayn’s room. 

“What?“ call for her meaningless. When her roommate returned she just stared at her in confusion.

“Read!” stuck Rayn’s own datapad in her face. “The General has called for you! Hurry!”

Time: 20:53:32  
Top priority notification 

From: General A. Hux   
To: Lieutenant R. Sigear  
Report in my office in 15 minutes!   
Bring your specification about the proposed developments!  
General Hux


	2. Rude reality

Time: 20:53:32  
Top priority notification  
From: General A. Hux  
To: Lieutenant R. Sigear  
Report in my office in 15 minutes!  
Bring your specification about the proposed developments!  
General Hux

She read the message over and over again, but only at the fourth time understand it’s meaning. She must be in immaculate uniform at the other side of the base, but she just stands there naked with wet hair. She was in a mess, in a huge mess. 

“Oh holy shit” slipped out terrified. In the same moment she hurried back to the bathroom and started to dry. 

“When you put up your shirts and pants come out and I do up your hair!” Vareen called after her. Suddenly Rayn really didn’t know what to think or what should do first. She was panic and just running all over. When she almost dried, pulled up her clean underwears and uniform trousers in hurry. She stumbled out of the bathroom while tried to get on her black shirts and button her belt. She almost fell but luckily could caught herself. Outside Vareen already waited for her with the black, shiny boots.

“Alright, turn!” Vareen ordered and Rayn obeyed without any word while she adjusted her shirts and switched her belt. Fortunately, Vareen was about 10 cm taller than Rayn therefore she easily wiped her hair once again. While she was brushing her hair Rayn picked up her jacket.

“Don’t worry, you’re in time! If I can catch your hair in tight enough then it won’t seem wet!” stroked her down but it didn’t help. She became nervous minute after minute. She fell in full panic when she saw her datapad on the floor. It’s 20:58. Her fingers have come upon again and again. Only at the third time was able to button her jacket.

“Which way? Where should I go?” Rayn asked suddenly. She has never been in Hux’s office before. She knew that it was in sector A, but she hasn’t any idea how to get there. 

“Through the corridor B34. You can cut your way there!” 

“B34? But that is…. “ realized in Rayn’s mind while she was trying to button her polished belt on her jacket. 

“Yeah… it leads through man’s accommodation. You know, necessity knows no law! Otherwise, you must to run before only two or three room.” Rayn just nodded. “Run until the end of the corridor and turn right and go to Door B42. You gonna arrive on gallery of a stormtroopers’s gym. You can run through there to sector A without going down to the groundfloor. Got it?” The answer was only a nod. “If you are in sector A, go up one floor! High speed elevators start from there. Go up the 18th floor! 18!” Vareen repeated for safety’s sake. “When you get up, find corridor A159! It starts somewhere from there. This is a service-corridor so be careful there will be a lot of droids so late and it meanders. Run along and turn left to corridor A1. The door at the end of the corridor is Hux’s office.” as she finished the explanation, she finished Rayn’s hair too. “Done!”  
Rayn turned nervously and picked up her gloves and her datapad from the table. 

“B34, to right, B42, gallery, stairs, 18th floor, A159, A1, office” Rayn said back the direction and as Vareen nodded she ran out. 

“Good luck” heard Vareen’s voice from the distance. 

She didn’t think just concentrating on getting her feet as fast as possible. She didn’t care of opposing people nor those officers were almost thrilled before their own rooms. For a moment she felt like flying, like she was getting faster. However, the corridor didn’t want to end, and she felt more and more confidant that the initial adrenaline began to run out. Her legs became weaker and ran out of the air. But finally, the corridor was ended. She turned a huge right and almost fall in the momentum. The new corridor was hardly longer than 10 m, so she found the Door B42 easily. Without other thinking she stepped through the door, but she craned at the other side. She arrived to a lattice floor which was rung under her step. A few stormtroopers who trained there noticed her, but she didn’t care about this just running to the huge A latter on the opposite wall. With a huge momentum she bursted into the sector A. She immediately headed for stairs and went up one floor. There she started to feel really how tired she was. Her legs were already lead-weight and became heavier. At the flight of stairs, she can barely move her legs and even she had to lean on her thigh while running up. She fall in the elevator breathless. As soon as she pressed the button she bursted into loud gasp and she leaned on her knees. She tried to stabilize her breathing, but her side was hurted much. She was already on the 14th floor when she looked on the datapad. It was 21:04. Only four minutes left. She just hoped the last corridor won’t be so long like first one. The door opened tinkling and she found herself at intersection of two corridors. But there was no service corridor… Fortunately finally found it. It was really narrow but the bigger problem was that corridor A159 led in two different direction. 

“Shit!” let it out. In her nervousness she looked in both direction, but they were the same. They were long and curled and she can only guess. For long moments she just walked in one place, than she decided to go to left. 

“To right” came a thin, quiet voice behind her. A short, black haired lieutenant stood at the elevator and looked at Rayn. “To the General’s office. To right” 

“Thank you very much!” she responded while running away. Luckily the service corridor wasn’t long and she could easily avoided the droids. She relieved when finally arrived at the corridor A1. Her goal was only a few meters away. 

Her heart suddenly beated harder. Her fatigue was insignificant just as time. She froze standing and the all week’s agitation hit her together. Her stomach, her lung and her throat were tightened. It was not just her ankle, but her knees trembled. She was afraid she would collapse after the first step. In her thought she saw Hux again and again. All details were perfect despite it was a many years ago. Finally, she took strength and slowly began her long walk on the short way. Her legs and arms were still shaking and the datapad almost fell out of her hands. As she approached her goal her ears began to whirl. Just a few more steps…

She arrived.

She took a heavy sigh and look at her datapad. It’s 21:08. She wasn’t late. She touched the console with shaking hands.  
Suddenly calmness flooded her. Such calmness that she never hasn’t felt before. The gripping spasm has dissolved, and her legs didn’t shake anymore. She heard crystal-clear the silence around her. Finally, everything came to its own place, now she really got to her goals. Everything was right. 

“Yes?” She heard Hux’s voice through the speaker. His voice exactly the same as it used to be. Strong and firm. It smiled on her face. 

“I’m Lieutenant Sigear. You called me, sir!” The door opened immediately. She found herself in a glass-welled office which through she saw only the night. She walked with sure steps to the glasstable in the middle of the room. She couldn’4 pay attention only to Hux who was sitting cross-legged and with his datapad in his lap. He didn’t even look at her just keep reading something. However his well-set, red hair made it clear that he was. He looked like just as before.

“You’re familiar to me!” A deep, throaty voice come from the right side of the office. She almost jumped in fright. Until now she didn’t notice that another older, gray-haired general was sitting on one of the two black coach at the right. The man – who was probably General Canady – looked at her with interest. “Yeah, you’re definitely familiar!” He stood up and after a few steps, leaned on the other, nearer couch. 

“Have we met before, Miss?” Rayn swallowed and felt a little uncomfortable for a more direct approach and his scanning look. 

“No, sir!” answered honestly. 

“Still familiar” he didn’t bate a yot. “For you?” This question was to Hux. She saw from the side that he was looking up from his datapad. For a moment the time have frozen for Rayn. Here is the moment of truth. As she turned back they could look at each other’s eyes. Now he can recognize her. For a moment it seemed as if Hux’s expression changed a bit but the next moment it was so unemotional as before. He only looked at her for just a moment and then touched his datapad again. However, he soon finished this time and put the datapad on the table and he paid his all attention to her. She didn’t find the signs of recognition in his eyes. She felt like frozen fingers tightened her throat and her heart. An unknown general who have never met before almost recognized her, but Hux with whom they were together on a mission and met almost every day for long months, he didn’t.

“Well, welcome to Starkiller base, Lieutenant!” He looked deep into her eyes. “Despite of your young age, your results on the Sileren base are very impressive. And your military  
capabilities aren’t last. “He looked down his datapad again, in which her data sheet was obviously opened. ”Your former superiors spoke of you in high terms” He read from his datapad. “High intelligent, expert strategic ability, flawless sniper skills, inmaculate discipline and obedience…. “His voice was almost appreciative and she was proud of herself. ”However, your melee skill and your general strength are unsatisfactory!” The smile restrained from her face. “But now it doesn’t matter.” He looked up at her. “You have been moved to continue your work here and plant your theoretical development into practice directly under my supervision” 

“Yes, sir!” she answered quickly. 

“As I know Major Dweren had a short briefing on the day of your arrival. He spoke about expectation and the circumstance of your work” Rayn just nodded. “Well, that has been changed” Hux leaned back in his chair. For the first time she looked at her with shocked look then quickly moderate herself and picked up her usual military expression. “Have you send yet your report to the Major?” 

“Yes, sir! Today at 17:30” She answered immediately. She saw in his expression that he wasn’t happy about the news. 

“Well, no problem” answered finally. “From now you shall report to me, and only to me orally then when I call you! All your work included development plans, simulation result and all of your notes shall be saved on a separated computer! For this, only you have access and of course myself. Moreover your subordinates shall not know about the details!” Rayn’s eyes widened. She didn’t eve get the job with help, but it would be catastrophe alone. “Of course you can give them orders and little tasks but without knowing the conclusion and the reasons of their tasks. Understood?” 

“Understood, sir!” She nodded somehow insecure. 

“Good! I hope I don’t have to say that the rest of the crew can’t be informed!” She just nodded which Hux also recognize. “Has it happened already?” Rayn swallowed a huge before she could answer. She felt Hux became angry and didn’t want to even think about what will happen when she has to talk about the results. 

“A few people asked me about my work, but I said only I made a few weapon developments” She was waiting for the answer. 

“Names and posts?” Hux picked up his datapad again. 

“Sergant Vareen Jonsen, stretcher. She is my roommate” answered after a little thought. His fingers moved with lightspeed to the datapad. It was clear that he was looking for the named one’s data sheet. “Lieutenant Zerner Iwory, deck officer, First Lieutenant Ralem Harter, communication officer” At Ralem’s name his fingers stopped for a moment but immediately continued. 

“All right” Hux put back the datapad. “No more words about your work for anyone!” After Rayn nodded he continued. “Further, you shall not leave the base!” 

“Understood!” In fact, she didn’t care about leaving the base. There was no place to go.

“Well then, let’s hear about your results” Rayn took a deep breath and she started to infinite explanation about why aren’t there any results and why the development stopped. She tried to talk with caution and explained how complex was it. She tried to place emphasis on she has plans and ideas. Luckily it seemed the two generals satisfied with her and they didn’t pump the mistakes… at least now. So Rayn knew very well, again it will be unacceptable. 

***

It was 22:37 when she finally arrived back her room. Her eyes almost closed when she fell on her bed. She couldn’t sleep no matter how tired she was. Her though was about events of the last one and a hald hour again and again. It was memorable… and not in the good sense. This should not have happened. He didn’t recognize her even they has their own past. They did a lot of things together. They talked unbound, they celebrate his birthday together and even watched the stars together. Where have the old times gone? This was really so forgettable? It’s true then she was only 16, and looked very different. Her shape was rather childish, her hair was disheveled and short and even she had only boyish clothes. And then the recognition fell with a huge weight on her and her heart simply has broken. The General’s strange look… He did recognize her, but he didn’t want. He denied her. She felt as the tears came already in her eyes.

“Rayn?” she heard the whisper after a quiet knock. ”Are you all right? You have been away for a long time. May I come in?” 

“Come” answered after wiped off her tears. Rayn sat up on the bed to seeing Vareen sat gently at the edge of the bed. 

”Oh what happened? What Hux said?” Vareen calmly fondled Rayn’s shoulder, but she just shaked her head. ”Don’t care about him! He is an idiot asshole! Just speak and speak and he has irrelevant expectation. He doesn’t care about others” 

”No-no! I’m just tired and the whole week was terrible. Nothing went good, and all simulations have failed and…. and I just stand there with no results! Argh!” She buried her face in her hands. ”This is the hell!” She fall over the pillow. 

”I’m sure it’s not so bad!” calmed her. ”What’s went wrong? Your calculations? Your idea? Tell me how you are doing? What are you working on exactly?” She looked at her expectantly. Rayn looked back uncomprehendingly. The fatigue and sadness ruled her mind yet and she couldn’t think anything.

”It doesn’t matter! Just… no, no matter. I can handle with it I just need rest!” She didn’t even look at her just stared the ceiling. ”Anyway, I shall not speak about it. It is Hux’s order.” 

”I see” She waited a minute but Rayn didn’t answer. ”Then take a rest and sleep! Tell me if you need something”

”All right, thanks! Good night!” smiled at Vareen. 

”Good night!” smiled back and she walked quietly out of the room. She finally stayed alone with her thought. Her horrible thought. 

She left alone with her thoughts again. But this time she burst in to tears and she just cried herself to sleep… 

***

In the next three days she was just a shadow of herself. She didn’t know anymore where her place was in this world. It seemed the world frozen and the time stoped around her. Every color was so pale, and every noise was just dead sounds. As if she were looking the world through a dark vail.  
Somewhere, she was about to prepare for this case, for that he wouldn’t recognize her. She swore herself she would stand by him. Maybe just from the shadow, but she would do anything for him. Long ago, he changed her life, he gave it back to her. Maybe he didn’t even realize this. But this is why she will be anybody for him. At least this was the plan. To say it was so easy, so clear, but now it’s like she was just tapping her own heart. As she were strangling herself. But she won’t give up, once every wound will heal, won’t it?  
The minutes came slow and she has done everything mechanically. Getting up, having breakfast, going to work, making new simulations, looking it to go failed, making another simulations, looking again it to go failed, having dinner, having a shower, going to bed. She was just empty. Nothing matters anymore…  
Her friends saw she isn’t well and offered every help for her. Vareen always wanted to make a cup of tea or offered to make the formal protocol notes, Zarner always tried to joke. And Ralem offered to make some easy calculation for her and help with the simulation. But nothing helped. A cup of the tea doesn’t solve any problems, a simple joke doesn’t bring smiles and Ralem can’t help because she has to do everything alone… 

”Hey!” Rayn heard Vareen’s quiet voice from afar. She looked up inquiringly and she found herself in the canteen. “Rayn’s coming” Vareen said to Ralem and Zarner, who now sat back with her. She headed toward them with uncertain steps. Honestly, she had no idea how she came into the canteen. She didn’t even recall her last clear memory when she did something knowingly. Now, she was standing there in the middle of the canteen holding a cup of coffee and staring your friends’s expectant faces. 

”Are you all right?” Zarner tried to look into Rayn’s eyes but she kept her gaze on the cup as she sat down. 

“Yeah! Just tired as always” tired to answer with a smile. “Let me drink this and I’ll be able to think” After a long and ankward moment Vareen cleard her throat and looked at Rayn seriously.

“Look, Rayn!” she looked at her suspiciously. “We are worried about you! Since your briefing you have changed. You barely eat something, you work till midnight and get up at five. And you look so sad” She stared at her blankly. “I do understand you have a thousand things to do and your day is dense, but you are exhausted! You’re doing too much!”

”Cause I have a lot of things to do. And I have to produce results” She took a big sip of her coffee. “Anyway I do sleep” 

“You know how much time is?” Zarner asked after a long silence. ”It’s 6:09. We are just here so early because we wanted to talk with you. You didn’t even recognize when you started your work yesterday and before that! Two weeks ago you were always in late!” 

”Ssh! That’s enough!” Vareen said sharply.

“Anyway” Ralem took the word. “Whatever Hux believe you are not a droid. Maybe he is, but you’re certainly not. You need sleep and you need eat.” he looked at Rayn seriously. “And sometimes at least smile” he winked. 

“Okay, you won” She leaned back on her chair. “I solemnly swear, whatever will happen today, I gonna finish the job at six o’clock!”

“Good” Vareen nodded and started her breakfast. “Then I will go to your station at six. And we will have dinner together! Just to check you will eat!” 

For long moments, they continued having breakfast in silence. The atmosphere was still a little tense. She felt three of them were chasing her reactions. As if they were expecting to bring herself normal food. Somewhere she felt a little bit happier than yesterday because her friends cared about her even though they have known her for only two weeks. She almost forgot how it feels to have friends… 

“Oh, Zarner. I almost forgot!” Ralem said suddenly between two bits. “Transshipment will be finish at about four o’clock! I can send the official report to the bridge only at noon, but expect we are running late!”

“Fantastic!” Zarner sighed. “All right, I will inform Mitaka about this. His duty to report to Hux now” Ralem just laughed.

“Poor kid, what did he ever do to you?” Vareen was shocked at that. She didn’t get answer because both man was laughing. 

“Nothing, but now I have to fullfil General Cenedy’s commands. He leaves today” Zarner explained.

“Finally” Vareen said. “In a sense he is worse than Hux” The two man looked at her questioningly, but she just shaked her head. Rayn swallowed her last sip. 

“Well I have to go, guys! Thanks for caring” She smiled and quickly continued as she saw Vareen wanted say something. “I just swore the afternoon!” 

Today was the same as yesterday. Almost all simulation was failed, but at least there was few good results. That was a good sign, but she had no idea what caused this. She continued her original plan and tried all possibilities systematically. She expected this method’s results will give her a few clues and she will see at least which system responds not well. But it still seemed the error was randomly, and all system looked like incompatibility which was impassible.  
Just like the previous days it passed fast too. At noon she could take a short lunch break but almost immediately went back to work. However, she got an idea while walking back her station. She started a comprehensive, affecting every system simulation and changed almost her every parameter to default due to see the quiescence of the whole base system. According to the computers it will take almost a whole day. But it was expected.  
It took several hours to complete all necessary adjustments, all sectors were notified and all permission was got. When she finished she leaned back satisfied and looked at the clock. It’s 17:53. She was so glad she could started this simulation today and even she could keep her promise. She calmly rested her head on the chair’s headrest. However, the calm silence was bothered by a beep from her datapad. At first she thought it was Vareen, but when she read the message she leaned over the table.

“Rayn?” She heard as Vareen stepped in the room. She turned her head toward Vareen and now lay face on the table. “Whatever happened it can wait until tomorrow. You promised!” 

Rayn didn’t answer just pushed her datapad toward Vareen to read the open message. 

“I will bring dinner to your room” Vareen sighed and gave back tha datapad to Rayn who read the short message again. 

Time: 17:59:32  
Top priority notification  
From: General A. Hux  
To: Lieutenant R. Sigear  
Come to my office! Now!  
General Hux


	3. Old stars

The way to Hux’s office was exactly as long as before. She hadn’t been there since her briefing and she hadn’t even seen him anywhere on the base. But after all, it didn’t matter. They are just superior and subordinate. They won’t recall the old memories together. The past is over and it didn’t matter anymore. The only thing she can give him now is the same as eight years ago, being there in the shade as a faithful soldier and let him use her skilles as he wants. May be this time he will really appreciate her…

She turned to corridor A1 with a heavy sigh. And again, that door was only ten meters away. Her steps was easier a bit than last time, however now the excitement was taken over by tension. Some of her being didn’t want to go any closer to door but run far away. This part of her could be that naïve little girl who believed their story will continues there where they have been left for eight years. But no, this time he was in front of everyone eyes, and he can’t afford it and she knew it well.

When she reached the door, she wanted to touch the console, but she didn’t even lift her hand when the door was opened. After a moment of surprise, she finally entered to the well-known office. He was sitting at his glassdesk and looked straight at her as she walked to the middle of his office. His gaze was as always it didn’t reveal any emotions. 

”What are you doing here?” He asked suddenly when the door closed and Rayn stopped. 

”Um…” For a moment she looked confused. She tried to read in his expression but didn’t succeed. “You called me, sir...”

“I mean in the base!” He clarified his question while was walking in front of her. “How do you get here?” He was just a few steps away from Rayn.

“You remember me…” Slowly but eventually she understood his words. 

“Of course, I remember!” Now Hux’s expression has also changed. Suprise and a bit of clutter can be read. “I thought you started a new life, didn’t you?” She was lost for a moment in the cavalcade of her thoughts. She hardly wanted to believe it. She saw it well there days ago he recognized her. Her heart beats a huge and felt Hux again close to herself. The dark veil she felt around herself suddenly come to nothing like the sun have shined again. She felt she saw the same man who knew long ago… her former Colonel. 

“Yeah, I did. That’s why I’m here” She answered quietly. 

“You shouldn’t be” He said firmly which had a little terrified Rayn. He was so dismissive. “No one shall know who you are truly. It would have unpredictable consequences for both of us! It was an improper move to come here!” 

“I know… sir” She bent her head and bit her lips. She guessed he would say something like this. But she hoped he would be happy at first, and only afterwards would have to blame her. “Will I… be transferred, sir?” 

“It would be better if you live your so-called dreamlife you used to tell me about. That’s why I gave you a new ID register and the ship” Rayn felt the smile which was hiding on her face is now scattered all over. “But… I’m glad this important weapon development is done by someone I’ve known personally for long time. So, no. You will stay here and finish your job. After that, we will see. However, it can’t be overemphasized the importance of not being recognizing!”

“I know and I’ve done everything for it…” She slowly found her voice again. “I changed my name, grew my hair and changed the color. I’m trying to pay attention to my parlance. I even surgically removed the trace of my earrings and the scar on my neck… roughly.”

“As for the scar it can be seen” Rayn instinctively got her hand to the left side of her neck where her scar almost reached her ear. “Doesn’t matter probably I see it because I know it is there. The bigger problem is your name. You could have chosen more circumspectly. Sigear… without R it is Aegis backwards”

“Almost nobody knows this name. Everybody called me for…. you know, the other name” Hux just nodded. “And I don’t know why General Cenedy recognized me almost.”

“There are data sheets about you and the others in the archive. Probably he remembers your face. It’s… pretty gripping.” He said the last words so quickly that she could hardly understood. Could it be a compliment? “Anyway, you have to keep doing everything to keep your secret!”

“I won’t talk about it, I swear!” She stepped foraward ignorantly. For a moment silence settled on them and just looked each other. With a small smile at the corner of her mounth she established his gaze was the same as before. Light blue eyes with a strong, cold gaze like ice. She cleary remembered the only one occasion when she saw happiness in his eyes, it was so different then. She would have been so happy to see now the same look. “I’ve created my backround story yet and I took care of every little detail. It’s completely average… no one suspect anything” She suddenly turned her eyes to the ground again as realized how long she stared at his eyes.

“Well then” He cleared his throat and for a moment he looked away too. “The other problem is your sniper talent. It makes you recognizable.”

“I don’t plan to shoot anyone” She looked confused as he walked to his desk and checked his datapad. 

“The half-yearly unannnounced level assessment of the officers begins in two weeks. Unlucky turn, but you’re also involved even though you’ve been moved here now.” He didn’t look at her as he spoke but searched something on his databook. “According to the submitted draft you will be on Wednesday. You will be notified just on Tuesday” He put down the datapad and looked again at her. “You shall not complete the target shooting test flawless.”

“I don’t understand” She said with worry in her voice. Her sniper ability was her only talent that highlighted her from the crowd.

“Nobody can do it perfectly. It’s for motivation. I made it myself.” He added. “However I’m sure you can do it. I saw it with my own eyes you never miss a target. And it makes you recognizable. So miss it! Complete it about seventy percent. Clear?”

“Clear, sir…” She said quietly and quickly added. “But what will happen to my assessment?” Hux just looked questioning. “I mean this is my only ability that is beyond expectations. As you said, sir, my melee skills and strength are unacceptable. Without a flawless shooting test… it will be conspicuous if you don’t demote me.” Hux didn’t answer immediately and Rayn barely audible added. “I worked so hard for the appointment…” leaned down her head. 

“You won’t be demoted.” Hux searched Rayn’s look. “From now I’m your direct supervisor. I’ll decide about your position and I do know you can easily pass the test. Anyway, you are a lead research officer”

“Understood…” There was a long, embrassing silence between them. Rayn tried to figure out what Hux was thinking but his face was still neutral. But on her own face she felt that emotions almost yelled. She so wanted to say she missed him so much… but she can’t. For a moment he seemed to want to say something. His jaw tightened and his gaze looked troubled now. But ultimately he turned away his head. Rayn looked disappointed at the other side. She saw the stars through the glass-wall.

Suddenly the memories came back as they stared the stars together. Then they were after a difficult mission and sat next to eachother in a ship pilot’s cab in somewhere in the unknown region. All energy was switched off and the only light was the little stars in the dark. He told about them, told her their names and told stories. She didn’t know the galaxy before and she didn’t saw anything from the world. She cleary remembered she sat with raised leg and just listened to his voice. After many hours of waiting she fall asleep on Hux’s shoulder…

“What about the others?” Hux asked suddenly and Rayn was back from the world of old memories. “Do they know you’re here?”

“As I know all they know is that I work for the First Order again. They don’t know where I am exactly. I havn’t talked with them for a long time.” For Rayn it was a tense, but good feeling that their old friends was came into question. They were so close to nostalgia. 

“And about what are you doing?” He asked.

“They didn’t suspect until Jelantos logically presented the ‘obvious’.” Rayn caricatured one of their old friend and rolled her eyes.

“Typical” Hux uttered a soft hiss between his lips. “Come, sit down!” He waved his head in the direction of the sofas. “We still have to talk about many things.” 

She guessed they wouldn’t talk about the past, but she still hopefully followed Hux. They were site opposite eachother. Rayn put her datapad next to her. Her hands was in her lap and she was nervously grabbing her knee. Contrarily Hux sat with complete tranquility with crossed legs and one hand rested on the couch’s back. 

“Do you have new results for the simulations?” He started. 

“Well…” Rayn’s nervousness was at the top. “I’m constantly adjusting them with new settings. And besides multiple variables it gives outstanding results that correspond with the expectation. But it’s still unacceptable and I still don’t see the cause. At Sileren base I worked according to the exact descriptation of the Starkiller. Theoretically I reproduced the exact environment in the simulation. So, it should work.” She kept a short break. She expected a reaction from Hux, but he apparently though about something. “Now I’ve started a basic system simulation and it must show the condition of the systems without any influence. So it’s likely that the parts causing the errors will be shown.”

“And if not?” Hux questioned with suspicious facial expression. 

“That’s mean the whole system has basic faults and it’s just lucky to keep working. It will be a very difficult and very long work to fix it.” Suddenly she feared what will be if it happened. 

“Could it be a sabotage?” And it became clear to her. So that’s why he isolated her from the others. He suspected there was a spy on the base. 

“You mean someone manipulate the results? I don’t think so. My computers are completely isolated from every system. I can read the datas from everywhere, but nothing can break into it. I exclude the simulation being manipulated…. “ Her voice suddenly was stuck. “Unless…”

“Unless?” Hux elbowed on his knees and tensely waited for her response.

“Actually the parameters are manipulated in the original system.” Hux looked confused a bit. “I mean I have got manipulated parameters from systems when I collect datas for simulation.” Now she was confused too. “But nobody know what kind of setting will be used next. It is excluded the saboteur had a fluke always to find out which parameters were used. So… if you are right, General, and there are really a saboteur that ‘s mean he or she can access all system...” 

“An officer, at least a lieutenant” He leaned back with thoughtful face. “When does the current simulation finish?” 

“This time on tomorrow” He seemed to be deep in his thoughts. “Sir? Can I ask do you really think there is a spy here?” 

“Yes, I do. Many minor events refer to this” He looked back at her. “And obviously your work is the target”

“May be I can make a trap to be sure of existence of the spy” She said carefully after a short thinking. 

“What kind of trap?” He picked up his head. 

“Well, I can make a switching simulation, essentially an algorithm. It’s about entry and exist of systems in it. If any unusual events will happen that will be evidence for the spy.” She explained uncertainly. This idea came suddenly to her mind and she didn’t even think about it properly. She just wanted to be useful… 

“Good! Start it as soon as possible! You have all my permissions for everything you need!” He nodded contenredly. Rayn was so happy that without any further question he trusted in her and he gave free hand. “Can you located the used console with it?”

“No, but I can try to figure out something.” 

“Well then. Untill then, keep your eyes open!” He took his databook. “The spy will be around you to get informations. Now tell me who you met since your arrival! When you met them, where you met them, how often and what you talked about. Every details, every word! 

“Well, when I arrived I met with Major Dwaren first” She started absently. “He kept me a short briefing and on the first week I reported to him. I don’t think he understand my work even a bit. Because of his stupid questions…” Hux looked at her with cutting glance. “Um sorry… Well, after your briefing, General, he took umbrage at being left out of such an important development. He tried to persuade me to report to him too, but I told him to talk with you”

“Good. And after?” He asked while he was making something his datapad. 

“I met with Lieutenant Tamareen F’yeet she showed me the base. Well, I havn’t talked with her since that. If we meet on the corridor we just say hello to eachother and that’s all” She took a little pause, but Hux didn’t say anything. “There is my roommate, Vareen Jonsen. She serves at the other side of the base, so we can talk only before and after worktime. She didn’t interest in my work she always say she will never understand it. We usually talking about more friendly topics like… “ Her voice suddenly stumbled and felt she was in a very awkward situation.

“Like?” 

“Nothing work just… you know girlish themes” He still looked questioning and waited to the answer. “Gossips and man. Here and the other base. But I swear no work topic was just involved, we didn’t even mention names…” Hux just sighed and rolled his eyes as he interrupted Rayn.

“Alright, I heard enough! I believe it” Rayn felt she couldn’t have been in a wors situation. She felt as her face flushed. What can he think of now? “What about Ralem Harter? Do you often speak with him?”

“Well, yes, daily” Hux’s yaw stretched hardly visible. Rayn would havn’t even noticed if she hadn’t looked the lines of his faces. However, in response to Hux’s reaction she remembered what had happened last time when he heard Ralem’s name. 

“Do you think, sir, he is the spy?” Hux’s face became inexpressive again. “I mean, on the briefing it seemed you don’t like him around me.”

“May be” He said quickly. “What are you two talking about? And when?” His voice changed a little bit. It became a little bit aggressive. 

“Um.. usually we have breakfast together. Vareen, Ralem, Zarner and me. “she added quickly. She didn’t think Ralem was a spy and she didn’t want him to get trouble. “Ralem works in the same sector as me and his job to keep communication between subsectors. So, almost everyday come to visit me. He asks how I feel, how is work doing… sometimes make jokes. He is very kind to me.” Rayn saw in his face that he was getting angry. “Of course, I didn’t tell him anything. He also know just that I work on weapon developments and due to I make simulations. He doesn’t know which weapons, which systems are involved or what kind of parameters are used. And he doesn’t even ask!” 

“I see” He almost throwed his datapad next to himself. “Be careful, a proven method for spies is emotional manipulation. Becoming to friend with the target etc. Not because of fim, but in general.” He stared at her with unknow look. “Let’s continue!”

It seemed long hours passed when everyone who met with her was listed. It was especially difficult to remember each dialogue. Moreover, names of several people didn’t even come in her mind. Rayn thought it was inessential but Hux questioned everything and indeed he wantd to know every little detail. At the end she told actually her every steps and impression of others. She felt herself in an interrogation… 

She didn’t want to check the time when they finally finished. It could be around eight o’clock. She was happy to be with Hux and she was specifically glad to see that Hux trusted her… at least it seemed so. But She would be more happy if they could spoke about more personal themes. She felt herself again a subordinate and not an old friend of him. Even though she sometimes felt that if someone else was here he would behave different, it quickly turned out she misunderstood the situation.  
“All right!” He sighed. “Give me your datapad!” She didn’t understand but she immediately handed her datapad ti him. “You get access to one of my personal channel. It’s frequency is 0012.34. Only we use it and just throught my datapad can reach it. Here” He gave it back to her. 

For a long moment they just stared each other. There were many such moment this day but after all everyone finished quickly. Just like now… He stood up quickly and Rayn followed. 

“Well, is there anything else?” He asked with official voice again and waited the answer with his hands behind him. 

“No, sir!” 

“Then you can leave.” He said before he started towards his desk. For a moment Rayn just looked his back. She didn’t know how to rate the last two hours. She quickly thought of the pros and contras and eventually she decided she was very happy after all. He recognized her, he remembered their past, he still trusted her… these only matters. 

She walked towards the door with a soft smile on her face. 

“Lieutenant!” She heard once more his voice and turned back. “Good night!” She was pretty far form him yet, but she swore she can saw a very little half-smile on his face. 

“Good night, General!” However, her smile was almost shining even then she stepped out from the office and went back to her room. Her own smile accompanied her even to her bed, and even to her dreams.


	4. Gap on the Shield

She lay on her side and felt the ice-cold, muddy ground beneath herself. Pointed rocks pressed her waist and her arm on which her head rested. She saw the wet stone wall surrended her as she was lying helplessly. She heard the sounds of a storm from afar. The air was cold and strangely depressing as if she was looking at the world through an ice-mirror. And she had a very strong feeling of déjá vu… 

Suddenly a strong arm embranced her from behind. She didn’t turn just enjoyed the warm feeling and peace that flooded her. She knew well who was that… she felt in her bones. His hand slid with a slow, sensuous gesture on her shoulder along to her waist. It went unstoppable lower and lower and her breath speeded up. A loud moan slipped from her lips as his hand griped her ass. It slid further through her thigh then it returned to her breast. He massaged it slowly and she just lost in the feeling. She can’t control her body anymore. Unwittingly she drawn up one of her legs and curled her back. She groaned loudly as she felt his hot and strong body behind her. Her whole body tingled and the heat was unbearable in her lower part as the pleasure was building up. She leaned over his chest instinctively. The two body pressed hard to each other and only the limitless desire have controlled them yet. She could feel his arousal was pressed to her lower back. Suddenly he grabbed her hip and pulled her closer to himself predominantly then his hand continued to explore every secret spot on her body. She couldn’t see or hear anything anymore she was only capable to feel him. To feel his clear lust… to feel his strong torso… to feel his eager touch…. and now to feel his warm breath on her neck. With a weak smile on her face she leaned back her head even further releasing her neck. For reward soft kisses was planted her sensitive skin then a small bite made her groaning again. Her eyes slowly opened as realized she wanted to kiss him… She slowly turned her back and was looking for his lips eagerly. She has seen his ginger hair yet which smoothed along her face. She could look directly in the ice-blue gaze… She almost reached his lips when a distant chippering sound interrupted her.

Suddenly something changed. The previous feeling became hollow and he almost disappeared. Her consciousness seemed to be cleansing and she soon realized she was dreaming… 

She was wheezing when she awaked. Rayn still felt Hux’s touch on her skin and the warmness in her body. She tried to remember desperately every single part of her dream and storing in her mind safely. However as she became more and more wakeful the details of her wet dream just flowed away. In a few moments nothing else left behind but the original memory in which nothing happened like this. She covered her face with her hands and closed her eyes tight. She tried to call up it but in vain, she didn’t remember any exact thing just that she felt herself very well.

“Hey!” Vareen’s voice came from the other side of the door than followed by a loud knock. “Wake up, sleepyhead!”

Only then she noticed that her alarm clock was still ringing. With a vigorous move she switched off it and jumped out from the bed. Her exuberant joy filled her with almost endless energy and the tension of the last days just disappeared. Even though she knew well how many tasks and problems were waited for her, she didn’t care about them now. At least for a few hours she just wanted to enjoy the fact that he recognized her.

“Hi! Morning!” she greeted her friend with lively. Rayn thought she should moderate herself because her behave was conspicuous but she couldn’t hide her happiness. 

“Hello…” Vareen looked at her confused, but she continued with a smile. “It seems you’re in good mood” 

“Yep, I am!” Rayn stepped away to let Vareen in. 

“I’m glad. But what happened? Yesterday when you came back and I looked at you… well, I would have sworn you were in depression.” Vareen looked her up and down. “You slept in your uniform?” She stepped in her room and her eyes stuck on the plates on the desk. “You didn’t eat anything!  
”  
“What?” Rayn checked her clothes which was really her uniform and then followed Vareen’s look. There were indeed two plates on her desk and both of them was filled with delicious meal. “Oh, I didn’t see it!” said and her look followed Vareen as took a bite. 

“I told you it is there. Don’t you remember?” Rayn just shook her head. “You came back around nine and just leaned over your bed.” Rayn shook her head again. She still didn’t remember. “I asked what happened but you said nothing then I told you about the food and you promised you will eat it” The last words sounded accusingly. 

“Sorry, it seems I fall asleep” She vaguely remembered that she was laying on the bed and thought about Hux. She tried to figure out what he thinks about her and how she should act with him in the future. 

“Yeah, it seems so. Anyway what Hux said that made you so… happy?”

“Well… he didn’t chop my head for the mistakes and gave me time. And that’s good” She shrugged.

“Yeah, sounds like! So then we can go to have breakfast? Ralem is there yet”

For half an hour and a cold shower later Rayn, Vareen and Ralem sat at their usual table in the canteen. The subject, of course, was why she was so cheerful, that Rayn couldn’t hide well. Ralem and Vareen discussed it in detail how terrible state she was in the past few days and how desperate she was because of her failed simulations. They were curious about the quick change because the problems of the simulations were still on regardless Hux gave her time to find solutions. According to them it wasn’t reason for happiness and they didn’t even understand why Hux was so understandable. Fortunately after long persuading and explanation they believed that the deadline was the only real obstacle for her and her happiness was caused by her gullibility and she had no idea about reasons of Hux’s behave. 

After the unpleasant part of their conversation the atmosphere became relaxed. Ralem, as usual, started to joke about the situation like ‘Rayn was the first, real, mortal who came out happily from Hux’s office’ and ‘With this, the whole history was changed’ and ‘Nothing will be the same anymore’. Neither Vareen stayed wordless. Her gossiping self have seen differently the obvious meaning of the situation. ‘The General likes you’ For Vareen, this explained everything and she really amused about it especially when Rayn’s face turned red. Fortunately neither Ralem nor Vareen thought it seriously but Rayn’s childish reaction was hilarious. 

The joking have taken a long time between them but after a while Rayn hadn’t been listening yet to what they were saying. Again and again Hux’s words were in her mind. Everyone has to be suspicious and she had to choose her words carefully even with her friends. Unwillingly looked suspiciously at her friends and she could feel on herself as own smile faded. She just watched their faces. They didn’t notice this… they were still joking. She couldn’t imagine that either of them would deceive her or at least she didn’t really want to imagine. They were her friends… her only friends in the past 8 years because she sacrificed everything for promotion. On the other base she felt so lonely just as much as before knowing Hux and the others.  
Breaking Hux’s order didn’t occur to her. She would never betray him even he didn’t appreciate her and her loyalty as much as she wanted. But still she started feel herself alone again. Her former happiness faded and replaced by false smile when Vareen looked at her. 

“Hey, we are just joking, you know!” Vareen plain smirk became wider and wider. “Hardly anything would be true of this” tried to explain but Rayn didn’t even hear the original joke so she didn’t know what it was all about. 

“Or not? Maybe he thinks everyone is a droid except Rayn” Ralem’s eyes glittered as he got the idea. “And now he tries to make her a droid. May he have been successful?” winked at Rayn.

“Idiot” Vareen laughed loudly. They only looked at Rayn again when she stood up. 

“Even the time I received is slowly coming to end. So for me, back to work” She didn’t wait for their answer just left the canteen.

“Hey, Rayn! Just kidding!” She heard Ralem shouted after her but she just beckon to him. 

The day passed faster than she thought. The simulation she started yesterday should have run smoothly and the whole day should have been free to plan the promised trap for the spy. But it didn’t run well, repeatedly signaled obstacles which goes on without intervention. For her it was obvious evidence of the existence of the spy. The whole simulation was manipulated moreover it was a brilliant manipulation. Other engineer or anyone would hardly have noticed these signs. They probably would have thought that if the simulation didn’t stop there was nothing wrong with it. But not Rayn. Her whole day passed to keep up with the manipulation in order to the spy can’t suspect anything. 

It was 15:00 when she leaned back in her chair and acknowledged that the spy still didn’t know that they knew about it. From now the simulation was in rut and nothing interesting has happened. She could finally concentrate on her task and finding the spy. Her sudden idea was that all system configuration will get an unique code which about only she and the General know. According to her idea the manipulated ideas with this code can lead her to the console used by the spy. The theory was simple but implementation was harder. On the one hand she was glad to do such as important job for him but the other hand she was worry she bit off more than she can chew. 

“Hi! May I come in?” She heard suddenly Ralem’s voice from the door. At first she just looked at him, Hux’s word was again in her mind. “I think we should talk…” She jumped quickly and pulled him out to the corridor by his arm. “What the…?” 

“No one allowed to come in” She explained and when saw Ralem’s questioning look she continued. “This is the General’s order”

“What? Doesn’t he want to lock you in a cage rather?” Rayn just gave him a withering look. 

“Why did you come?” asked him a little bit sharply. 

“Vareen and I were just kidding in the morning, y’know?” he started seriously. “Look, if anything we said offend you we are so sorry! We didn’t want to…” he really looked he repented.

“I do know you were kidding and I’m not angry with you. I… just realized I really have a lot of things to do and…” she suddenly stopped when saw two stormtroppers appearing on the corridor. Both of them shrinked to the wall and waited in silence for minutes until the two soldiers went away. “..and I have to care for it. This is my job and I take it seriously! It has top priority…”

“We knew that the General defied to you to speak about your work, so we will never ask about it, I swear. You don’t have to worry about it!” He placed one of his hands on Rayn’s shoulder amicably ans stepped closer. “We are still friends, aren’t we?” His usual playful smile appeared on his face and he looked deeply in Rayn’s eyes. His warm, brown gaze was soothing and friendly and it made her to smile too. 

“Thank you” whispered. Her friends understood the situation so now she can belived she can fulfill Hux’s command.

“No problem Rayn! I will be here for….”

“Lieutenant Harter!” Hux’s voice rang in the corridor as a thunder. With quick steps Ralem stood at Rayn’s side and they saluted together for the arriving general. “This is not your seconded post! What are you doing here?” He sounded severer than usual and Rayn knew well the reasons. She glanced at him from the corner of her eyes. He seemed only surprised.

“Sir! I just checked Lieutenant Sigear!” He answered without any hesitation. 

“And why?” His voice was firm and doubtful. 

“She missed the lunch again, sir” Ralem met his gaze squarely. For a moment it was silence and Hux looked at Rayn. She felt herself guilty.

“She can take care of herself!” Hux answered. “Go back your post and do not leave it without permission! Dismissed!” Ralem didn’t say a word just saluted and left. However for a moment looking away from Hux, Rayn saw him looking back to her. 

“Follow me!” Hux said when he saw Rayn looked at him again. He leaded back her into Rayn’s office and when the door closed after he turned to her with sparkling look.

“What did he want?” Rayn saw anger in his eyes. 

“Just asked how am I and…” Her voice caught in her throat but almost immediately continued. “He knows that my job is top secret and never asked about it. I don’t think he would be the spy…” It was silence for a moment and Hux looked deep into her eyes. This was the same strange look like yesterday and Rayn can’t decided whether Hux wanted to shout why she was here or he wanted to ask about her.

“Do you have anything to report?” He interrupted the awkward silence. 

“The simulation haven’t ended yet but the results are clear. You were right there is a spy on the base.” His jaw tightened and pure anger can be read from his face. “I’ve started work on the trap and in a few days I can finish it. However I’ll need some data that can make others notice…”

“Do what you must, Lieutenant!” She just nodded. “Harter has any reason to worry about you?”

“No.. I just have a lot of things to do and sometimes I forget about the lunch… that’s all” She said with a nervous little laugh. She was so happy when someone was interested in her life especially when it was Hux. 

“Set a reminder!” She ordered but in a strange almost kindly way. “All right… Report in the evening through the personal channel!”  
Rayn just nodded again and stared as Hux walked away. And she was again alone… 

The time was again moving at lightspeed. Tasks after task and problems after problems come to face. Moreover the simulation was still running thanks to the spy’s manipulation. She began to feel overwhelmed and it didn’t help when she saw the previous day’s notes on her datapad at 19:27.

Nr. 123.23 Entry - Unannnounced level assessment – two weeks

She didn’t say the truth to Hux yesterday. Her melee skills and physical strength was much worse than in her data sheet. Without a flawless snipper test she will probably fail and it would make unpleasant consequence for the General. She had to keep the command to miss the shots but in total she had to reach an average level. So she had to train and she had no time to spare except after her daily work. She tried to be optimistic and thinking maybe a little training will refresh her… 

Rayn saved her work-in-progress and set a reminder about the end of simulation on her datapad and an automatic report sending for the General. She quickly walked back to her room for her training clothes and then headed to one of small gym room. Fortunately Vareen was having shower when she arrived so she can grabbed her stuff unobtrusively and without any explanation. Sometimes she felt her friends saw her as a child. Maybe it was due to their large age different, because Ralem was over 35 and Vareen also was around 30. And her fragile figure didn’t made it easier. Probably Hux saw her as well as her friends.

Despite all this she felt herself confident when started the warm-up exercises in the empty gym. As she hoped the exercises cleared her head a bit. Now she was optimistic about her situation and felt she can win everything. She found the spy and soon she will catch it. She had friends and they stood beside her. She can control her own life. And Hux remembered her…  
A few hours could have passed since she started her training. After the warm-up exercise she focused on development of her endurance and melee skills. She didn’t care about her strenght because she knew it was superfluity and she never be stronger. She totally indulged to movement of the hand-weapons exercises. She clearly remembered when first learned to fight. Her first friend teached her. He was an old ex-soldier and the first person in her life who really cared about her. He showed her how hold her hand, how stand and how to use the benefits of her figure. However, that fight-style didn’t meet the style of First Order and she had to watch over this. She can’t use it even accidentally.

As she become more and more involved in the practice she almost heard his voice. ‘Be on watch!’ ‘Be precise!’ ‘Don’t afraid!’ ‘Be confident, you are as good as anyone else!’. She cut in the air stronger and stronger. She was becoming tired and his muscles almost burned. She already wheezed and felt sweat on her forehead and cheek. ‘Listen to your environment’ She heard again the voice in her mind. 

Suddenly she felt a hand on hear left shoulder. In her fright she instinctively attacked the man behind her but he caught her weapon with one hand. In the realization she would dropped the weapon if the man didn’t hold it strongly. 

“I’m so sorry, General!” She started and let down the weapon when he released it. “I didn’t know you were” Hux didn’t reply just took a deep breath. 

“What are you doing here so late?” He asked. Rayn looked at the display on the wall. It was 22:03. 

“I just trained for the assessment.” She stared the floor. “Mostly for the melee skills. I didn’t want to produce such a terrible performance” Her voice was dim and followed by only silence. “Why are you here?” She changed the subject. 

“I got a report about the end of the simulation and your datapad can be located” He answered simply. She now remembered the automatic report that she set but before she can have said anything Hux called for silence with a single gesture. “Not now! Tomorrow you will evaluate it!” It was silence again and Rayn watched tensely as the man stepped halfway behind. He gently smoothed her left shoulder and pulled her training-top on her back away a bit. The glove material was cold, but she felt so warm as in her dream. Her heart has beaten hard and her ankle has shaked as the pleasant feeling run along her body. “You didn’t remove it” He said quietly as his finger touched the tattoo on back of her shoulder. 

“No… I wouldn’t though anybody will see it.” Her breath caught in her throat as Hux’s fingers move along the curve lines. “And it is not just a simple tattoo… it was burned… will stay forever” Her voice became softer and uncertainly looked up the man. He was only a few inches away and still studied her tattoo. 

“Why did you come back?” He lowered his hand and looked at Rayn but stayed close to her.

“I tried to live my ‘dream-life’, I’ve been on the Darnlac for a few months.” started as remembered her days on the sandy beach beneath the azure sky. “The rest and peace were good but it was just as purposeless as my old life… So I though I will come back to you… because well… you gave me purpose and I…. I hope I can still be useful…”

“You are, Rayn” he said so quietly she almost didn’t hear. “Rayn… where it comes from?” 

“It sounds like ‘rain’ and… I like rain” She said embarrassment with a little smile. 

“Really? That acid, sulfur-smelled rain on your homeworld?” He asked with a distant, mocking smirk.

“No… that one you talked about… which is on Arkanis” She gave a shy smile to him and blushed as realized what she said. “And of course that I got know later. The clear one…” 

“I see… Good choice. It suits on you” He waved back her stray lock of her hair behind her ear. “You’ve changed”

“I hope so. I tried to take all the advice” 

“Just be careful!” He warned her softly “Don’t forget the high-officers judge you by your past and in their eyes you are just an assassin who is where the money is” He spoke so confident that her shy smile faded away from her face. Indeed, her past will haunt her forever. “They don’t know you as much as I do”

“Yes, sir…” She didn’t really know what she said because he didn’t turn his gaze even for a moment. She just looked in his eyes deeply. “You didn’t change much…” It slipped out. 

“Indeed?” His voice was surprised and a smirk appeared on his face. She just nodded. “Go to sleep!” His voice was kind, maybe she have never heard it so kind.

“Good night, General!” She said after a little nod. Her hand moved a little bit, she almost rised up but just clenched her fists. She wanted to give him a hug or just touching him, but she can’t

“Good night” He replied then headed to the door. 

“Sir?” She called for him. He turned back questioning. “I missed you” whispered and she was sure he heard it.

“Good night, Rayn” He gave her a soft and true smile before left. This made her heart warm and she couldn’t mean his smile anything else than ‘I missed you, too’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave me a comment :) Thanks :)
> 
> \----  
> I made a pics about Rayn and Hux. If you want check it here:   
> https://www.kephost.com/image/EUG2   
> :)


	5. Deadly Calmness

After a heavy day he nervously returned his private chamber. There was a spy on his base who tried to sabotage the newest and the most importrant weapon development and if that wasn’t enough now somehow other generals suspected it before he could handle it. He had to answer many unpleasant question which may be wasn’t specifically about the spy but the references were clear. He knew that it was only time that Suprem Leader Snoke will summon him. He can not fail…

The only positive event was that Rayn was the lead developer. It was still strange to call her by that name but at least there was one person in whom he absolute trusted… It was surprise that she was here. He wanted a different life for her, that one she dreamed about, and he gave her the opportunity to do so. But she rather arbitrarily decided to come after him. This stubbornness and capriciousness are tipical of her and look at how far she reached. He didn’t see anyone fighting the way she fought. 

He loosened his collar lazily and stepped to the wall cabinet to fill a glass of brandy. He took a sip as he sat down on his black leather-sofa. For a moment he just stared at the ceiling and rubbed his temporal with his empty hand. So much malice ready to close in on them. He is scarcely able to keep his head above water… 

With a deep sigh he took a leap to continue his daily work. He took his datapad that showed 22:49 on his lap and started to read the daily reports. Dozens of boring and eventless reports came along but he wanted to know about everything on his base. Forwarding, inventory and lower officer’s daily reports were the last ones left. 

However after a few hour he noticed that he read the same line again and again. It were fatigue and drowsiness to him. He didn’t read the actual report just staring at the screen. Thousand of thoughts ran over his mind but finally the nostalgic won. After a long search he found his only personal file in his databook deeply buried. It was a video from the past which he got when he prometed General. He saw this video only once when he got but for some reason he has could never deleted it. After a moment of hesitation he finally played it. 

A black haired, dishelved, middle-aged man appered who was visibly drunk. He laughed absently while was speaking to another person. Finally he looked at the camera

 _“Hello, Red! You got off fast, man!”_ He took a sip from a bottle. _“You have no idea what miss!”_ Laugh and cough followed his words as he shook a bottle in front of the camera.

 _“All right, that’s enough Orett”_ A voice came and the camera turned. A well-set, older, brown haired man showed up. _“Little bird told us you were promoted.”_ said with proud smile on his face. _“Good work!”_ He looked sideways. _“Jelantos? It is good, isn’t it?”_

The camera turned to a long blonde man who sat away from them. 

_“Yeah, Quint… He is a General… strange…General..”_ He visibly felt uncomfortable and impatiently spoke without looking at the others or the camera. _“Congratulation!”_ He stood up. _“Can I go now? By the way, Hux is far away already and there is little chance to get it so this video-making is abso…”_

He couldn’t finish because the black haired man suddenly wrapped him around his sholder. 

_“No way! Drink and you will feel better! Drink to Red!”_

_“Ugh.. let me!”_ He tried to pull away but finally the other let him go.

 _“Yo could have stayed at least for one drink”_ He came closer again to the camera. _“But things happen… Don’t worry we drink for you too! Grat, dude”_ He raised the glass up _“I would have looked you drunk, man!”_ laughed into the camera which turned again back to the well-set man.

 _“Keep it up Hux! It will come to fruition!”_ raised his glass. _“Cheers!”_ He sipped elegantly. _“I hope you will get our gift. Corellian wine, the best one. Drink from that for all your future successes!”_ He reached to the camera and took it from the one kept it before. _“Aegis?”_

Rayn showed up with very short, dark blue hair and with three earrings in each ear. She wore a huge dark gray scarf around her neck and wide jecket.

 _“Oh, Baby Doll! Pour out your heart!”_ It heard from behind.

 _“Hello, Colo… oh sorry, General!”_ She laughed ankwardly with a weak smile. _“Congratulation! Remember us when you drink for your successes!”_

 _“Get the Republic down!”_ It heard again. 

_“Good luck, kid!”_ The camera turned again to the well-set man and then back to Rayn

 _“Goodbye, General…”_ Sha waved to the camera with a kind smile. 

The screen tourned black and just a quiet buzzing sounded. Hux lazly took the datapad next to him and leaned his head back to the backrest of the sofa. Because the video hundreds of memories stromed him, memories which almost forgot. Especially about Rayn. Memories of their first meeting… memories of their communion… memories of their unsaid alliance… 

Dream came unnoticed to his eyes… 

_“Hello again, General!”_

He awaked suddenly for Rayn’s voice. For a moment he didn’t realize where he was but when the image cleared he irritably turned to the door.

“What are you doing… here?” He was stunned. Nobody was in his chamber. 

_“It’s so strange to call you ‘General’…”_

Her voice came again and he needed a moment to realize it came from his datapad. He took it curiously. The video continued and now only Rayn was there alone. It was dark behind her and her face was illuminated only by the screen light. 

_“I hope you will see this message one time… and it won’t make you any trouble. I’ve done all the precaution so it will automatically start after when the video was watched second time and your datapad turned sleep mode. Hopefully it will be at night… Anyway usually you don’t sleep much so I hope you will see it.”_

She paused and ankwardly looked away for a moment. 

_“I just wanted to speak with you alone one more time but you’ve gone so fast without a goodbye…And maybe we will never meet again..So probably this is my last chance…”_ Another embarrassed look followed the quiet words. 

_“Well.. The last couple of months have been the best days of my life despite that many troubles and dangers. I felt like I had a family… And I will remember everything forever even the bad things… I just wanted to thank you everything.”_ A little laugh _“I know you didn’t even realize.. or just didn’t care.. but you gave my life back. I hope I will have a chance to repay one day and I hope you won’t forget us… won’t forget me..”_ A kind, but sad smile. _”Goodbye, General Hux”_

After a last smile the screen turned black again. He immediately searched the file again and fast-winded it to Rayn’s speech. However there was nothing just a short message appered in the corner.

File damaged - automatically isolation

He tried to reach the file on another way, but only got another system message

Classified – Password request

In the next half an hour he tried every possibly password what came to his mind. From his own master code to Rayn’s smallest way of speaking he tried everything but nothing worked. He felt tired very much but was unable to sleep. Tiredly he buried his face in his hands and just stared his datapad on the glass smoking table. 

At the end he went to sleep with the thought he will call Rayn to account for this…

***  
As she expected the result of the simulation undoubtedly confirmed the saboteur’s activity. Several fractures were in the program which only can be there by purposive manipulation. On the one hand she was proud of finding it but the other hand she realized the spy was more intelligent than she believed at first thought. The attacks came from several consols around the base moreover the spy used a lot of proxy so it was impossible to reclaim. However it can’t stopped her. She started the work in early morning and spent the whole day with modifying and refinerying her trap. She absolut felt full of herself she was confident and dedicated. All barrier and problem seemed to an easy challenge and for everything she found immediately a solution. She wasn’t so effective since she was on the base. Moreover despite the strong muscle strain in her limbs and her terrible headache she was happy. It was so nostalgic…

It was almost 19:00 when she finished the preparation of the trap and successfully installed it on the main server. All she had to do was waiting to catch the bait. Until then she had to act like she didn’t know anything abot the spy. So a long, tiring and full-attention work was waiting for her. She will have to oversee to not submering the spy before she can locate it. 

After a long time, she went to have dinner in time. It was strange that there was a lot of people in the canteen and even had plenty of choices for food. When she loaded her plates and headed one of empty table, out of tail of her eyes she could see as some people surveyed on her. 

“Hey!” She heard Ralem’s voice. He was sitting with some other officers, but when he saw her he immediately grabed his plate and sat down against Rayn. “How you get here?” He asked with his inevitable smile. 

“I didn’t forget about the dinner” answerd as started to eat. “After what happened yesterday General Hux ordered me to set a reminder. So guess what I even had lunch today!”

“Really? Nice…” wondered. “You seem to be more relaxed and more.. living. Eating is a good thing to simple mortals” she laughed. “By the way… I wanted to ask you to work on Sunday?” Suddenly Rayn picked up her head. Suspicion again awoke in her and she heard Hux’s words again. 

“Why?” she asked finally. If Hux believed Ralem was the spy then there was a strong reason and she will act accordingly this. 

“Just if you won’t work we can do something together” His smile became more shining as he saw Rayn understood his real question. “Of course I don’t want to make you any trouble” She suddenly had remorse. What if Hux had a wrong suspicion and Ralem just find her attractive. She blushed as looked at Ralem. 

“Sorry but I have a lot of things to do” His smile became smaller. “May be an other time”

“All right! I’ll take you at your word, Rayn” 

The dinner went on in an awkward silence. They didn’t talk about any specific just chatted about everyday things. However Rayn’s thoughts was lightyears from there. Eight years ago she couldn’t imagine anything romantic will happened with you. And now a handsome man wanted to date with her. Unwittingly she smiled again and again on the thought. She liked it. However she didn’t want to delude him. There was only one person she could think of as a men and it was Hux. And not just now but throughout in her life, right from that moment when they first met. 

After the tortuously slow dinner she walked back quietly to her room. She was glad to she had freetime and she just enjoyed the everyday-life. She took a hot shower, washed her hair, stowed her clean uniform which was brought back from the cleaner by a droid. Once again she checked her datapad, but there wasn’t any notifications so laid on her bed. For long minutes she just laid and tried to sleep but she couldn’t. On each days of the previous week she got to bed after midnight , but now it was just 20:45. 

As she laid there she noticed the she could saw the stars through the window. Since she was on the base she never had the chance to admire the beautiful nature. Because of a sudden idea she pulled her uniform pants and boots back then she did her hair. She didn’t change the upper part of her nightclots just got on her black coat and headed toward the terrace of B110 corridor. This terrace was below her room so she knew there will be nobody. And she was right. The cold, night wind hit her face and bitter cold shook her bones but she was alone on the little terrace. Moreover near and far there was nobody. She leaned on the railing with a smile and just watched the dark forest which unfolded before her, the sharpy mountains in the far and the shinig stars on the pitchblack sky. 

“Thoughtlessness being outside in this cold” Rayn turned supriesed, but with a smile on her face. “Just as placing a virus on your superior’s datapad”  
“So you found the message” In vain she tried to not smile. “I thought you call me to account it much earlier…” She responded quietly. In the last few days she felt him to got closer to her, but she didn’t dare to talk with him like it used to be. 

“Other things were more important” He said as walked next to Rayn and looked all over the landscape. “What is the password?”  
A small laughing was hiding on Rayn’s face. 

“I thought you won’t find out” Hux just rised her eyebrow. “Easiest things are the hardest to find out… Quint said this. Anyway the password is ‘Memories’… “ 

“Hmm.. it is easy indeed” He looked again on the landscape and after a moment he continued. “But how can that be even my own master code didn’t work” His voice was serious, but there wasn’t angry in it. 

“I encode better than most people” There was pride in her voice. 

“Than this will be your next task to repair these weakness.” She looked up his face and he looked back to her. “What about your current work?” he asked. 

“Everything goes on according the plan. We just have to wait” 

“Execellent! And your friends?” She exactly knew he was curious only for one person. 

“I didn’t see any suspicious event” She didn’t want to mention that Ralem invitated her to a date. 

“Probably the spy knows we know about the sabotage and now try to hide. Clever…”

A long silence settled on them but it wasn’t embarrassed like a few hours before with Ralem. Silence was rare ankward because so much things happened with Hux and she. They saved echother’s life, looked the stars, shared food and drinks and even Hux saw she naked… even though it was an accident. 

“What happened them after I left?” He asked suddenly and of course Rayn knew what he talked about. 

“Well Quint continued his business and Jelantos stayed with him. Orett also got back to normal and he is mercenary again. Carth… I hope he died...” 

“He would deserve” Hux’s answer confused Rayn a bit. “But he is still alive” He murmed. 

“I thought Carth and his band is one of the weapon supplier of the Order. It wouldn’t be bad if he die?” 

“There are people who would take his place. Business goes on without him” 

“I see” she looked up the stars and Hux followed her glance. “Do you remember the last time when we stared the stars?” she started quietly, still not sure she shall spoke about the past. 

“Yes, we were on an old, damaged ship. Almost all energy left and we almost froze to death” Irony was heard in his voice, but the look which he gave Rayn was espansive. 

“It was left as a good memory for me” She smiled shy as she hesitated to raise the this thame. “I don’t even remember the cold, but your…” Her voice got stucked. Hux gently glanced at her face. It was clear for her, Hux knew what she wanted to say. His touch went over her whole face, her jaw then back to her face. Rayn unwillingly closed her eyes and bowed her head in his palm. It was so warm… Hux slowly slid her hand on her nape and softly pulled her closer to him as he leaned to her lips. May be it was a little and short kiss but it was tender, careful and promising. Her heart, her thoughts froze and it seemed the time stopped. He looked in Hux’s eyes in daze and searched for answers for the unsaid questions

“I do remember what I said… but it has to be secret” With his thumb he slided on her lips but he couldn’t take his gaze away from hers. 

“I will never let you down…” She whisperd.

“I know and I will never question your loyality” His face was was emotionless but deep in his eyes she saw insistence, softness and feelings “I count on you!” 

Finally he gave her a soft smile as he kissed her again…

**Author's Note:**

> I would be very happy if you share with me your opinions about the story, the characters, the grammar and anything :)
> 
> Have a good day! :D


End file.
